Deseo cumplido
by El angel de la oscuridad
Summary: En el cumpleaños del Chico Bestia el recibe algo muy especial que le hara ver que es lo mas importante en su vida. BBxR y un poco de RxS.


**DESEO CUMPLIDO.**

Era una tarde normal en la torre y cada uno estaba entretenido en sus cosas, Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban jugando videojuegos mientras Raven leía un libro y Starfire intentaba cocinar algo comestible.

Robin estaba en el gimnasio practicando y todo el ambiente en la torre estaba muy tranquilo, las horas pasaban y cada uno se fue a dormir, todos estaban muy tranquilos excepto el joven de piel verde que estaba un poco pensativo pero no lo demostraba.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano el joven maravilla y los demás titanes ya estaban despiertos excepto el alegre mutante.

- ¿Se dieron cuenta de que ayer bestita estaba algo extraño? – dice Cyborg muy serio.

- Ahora que lo menciones tienes razón. – dice Robin algo pensativo.

- El es extraño, pero ayer estaba un poco callado. – dice Raven un poco preocupada pero sin demostrarlo.

- ¿Le pasara algo malo? – dice Starfire algo ansiosa.

- Ya me acorde. – dice Robin algo exaltado.

Todos lo miraron expectantes.

- Hoy es el cumpleaños del Chico Bestia. – dice Robin un poco serio.

- ¿En serio? Pero ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada? – dice Cyborg algo molesto.

- Quizás sea como yo y a el no le gustan los cumpleaños. – dice Raven muy seria.

- No creo, di fiesta al lado de el y enseguida esta listo. – dice Cyborg muy serio.

- Algo mas lo debe estar molestando. – dice Starfire muy intranquila.

- Me pregunto que será. – dice Robin algo pensativo.

En ese momento la puerta de la torre suena y Cyborg va a ver quien era, al regresar trae un paquete en las manos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – dice Robin al ver la pequeña caja.

- No lo se, vino en el correo y es para el Chico Bestia, se lo manda la patulla. – dijo Cyborg muy serio.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos y no decían nada, solo miraban el paquete muy intrigados.

- Lo mejor será que le lleve este paquete. – dice Cyborg algo pensativo.

En ese momento apareció el Chico Bestia quien sin prestarle mucha atención a sus amigos se dirigió a la cocina.

- Este, Chico Bestia, te llego esto. – dice Cyborg muy serio.

El joven de piel verde miro a su compañero y vio el paquete, se acerco a el y lo tomo en sus brazos (La caja obviamente), se acerco a la mesa y la abrió ante la mirada expectante de sus amigos.

De allí saco dos inyecciones junto con dos frascos con una especie de suero cada uno y una nota, al leerla en el rostro de el apareció una cara de total sorpresa. Raven estaba muy ansiosa y la expresión en el rostro del joven la ponía nerviosa.

- ¿Que pasa¿Qué dice ese papel? – piensa Raven algo molesta.

- No puede ser. – dice el Chico Bestia muy nervioso.

La chica gótica sin poder aguantar mas la tentación se acerco hacia el, los otros tres titanes también hicieron lo mismo, el estaba tan consternado con la noticia que no se dio cuenta que sus amigos estaban detrás de el leyendo su carta (Eso es ilegal), al termina de leerla quedaron igual que el.

- Eso es bueno o malo. – dice Starfire muy confundida.

- No lo se. – dice Robin muy sorprendido.

- En parte es bueno, pero también es algo cruel. – dice Cyborg bastante pensativo.

Raven solo miraba al joven mutante el cual no decía nada y solo miraba los dos frascos.

- ¿Que harás?, eso es lo que siempre has soñado pero al hacerlo te arriesgas mucho. – dice Raven acercándose al joven de piel verde.

- No lo se. – dice el Chico Bestia muy confundido.

El joven volvió a leer la carta.

_**Gar, tengo noticias que te serán muy interesantes, imagino que habrás visto los sueros que te mande, uno de ellos es rojo y el otro es azul, el azul es el virus que tienes en tu cuerpo el cual te permite trasformarte en animales al igual que la apariencia que tienes, el otro es una vacuna que cree, si te la inyectas esta vacuna actuara a nivel celular y cambiara tu ADN convirtiéndote en una persona común y corriente, el único problema es que un cambio de este tipo es muy peligroso ya que después de 24 horas tu cuerpo colapsara y morirías, es por eso que te envió el virus para que antes que eso suceda te lo inyectes y te salves, se que no es mucho pero es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora, te pido que me perdones pero te juro que cada vez estoy mas cerca para encontrarte una cura, lo máximo que puedo hacer es al menos que hoy tu cumpleaños puedas disfrutarlo como un ser humano ordinario, al inyectarte la vacuna tus poderes desperecerán y tu apariencia será la de un joven común, antes de que se cumpla el plazo deberás inyectarte de nuevo el virus, de este modo recuperaras tus poderes y tu apariencia.**_

_**Te deseo mucha suerte, Mento.**_

El Chico Bestia miraba con gran atención los dos frascos, agarro las dos inyecciones y los sueros, se levanto y fue directo a su habitación ante la mirada preocupada de los demás que no tenían idea de cómo reaccionar.

Ya en su habitación el chico miraba el frasco rojo muy serio, rápidamente busco ente sus cosas y encontró una ropa que nunca se había puesto, se trataba de una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans azules oscuros y unas botas negras, se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo, los demás titanes sin poder aguantar mas fueron hasta la habitación del joven y lo vieron con esa ropa.

- De verdad lo piensa hacer. – piensa Raven muy preocupada y esta vez lo estaba tanto que no lo podía disimular.

El joven de piel verde no le presto atención a sus compañeros, tomo la inyección la metió en el liquido rojo y la lleno por completo, se la puso en el cuello e inmediatamente se inyecto la vacuna, saco la inyección y espero a que hiciera efecto.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dice Starfire muy preocupada.

El joven mutante la miro pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió un poco de dolor en su pecho, el dolor era tan fuerte que hizo que se pusiera de rodillas, todos se le acercaron para ayudarlo.

- ¡Chico Bestia resiste! – dice Raven agarrándolo.

En eso momento ella se dio cuenta de que el color de cabello de el empezaba a oscurecerse, los demás también se dieron cuenta de esto, el cabello quedo totalmente negro y la piel del joven se iba haciendo cada vez mas blanca, sus orejas dejaban de ser puntiagudas y sus colmillos se hacían mas pequeños.

Finalmente el se quedo quieto y dejo de sentir ese dolor, se levanto ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás y se miro en un espejo de la pared, al verse reflejado una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla, ese era el, un joven de piel blanca, cabello negro corto, ojos negros, físicamente era igual pero eso no le importaba, en ese momento por primera vez en su vida era normal.

Los demás salieron de la sorpresa y se le acercaron.

- Chico Bestia¿te encuentras bien? – dice Raven algo nerviosa por la nueva apariencia.

- Se ve muy lindo¿Qué¿Cómo diablos puedo pensar eso? – piensa Raven algo sorprendida.

- Nunca he estado mejor. – dice el Chico bestia muy feliz.

- Te ves bien. – dice Cyborg muy alegre.

- Si, así es. – dice Starfire muy feliz por su amigo.

- Recuerda que esto no es duradero, en 24 horas debes aplicarte de nuevo el virus¿Recuerdas? – dice Robin muy serio.

El exmutante se puso un poco triste ante esto ya que le recordó que su felicidad era momentánea. El joven maravilla estaba muy feliz por su compañero pero sabia que el cambio seria por poco tiempo y molesto por tener que hacerlo reaccionar se lo tuvo que decir por mas que esto le doliera.

- Tienes razón. – dice el Chico Bestia caminado hasta la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – dice Robin un poco preocupado.

- Quiero salir a caminar por ahí, regreso mas tarde. – dice el Chico Bestia mientras seguía caminando.

- Creo que seria mejor si lo siguiéramos. – dice Cyborg muy preocupado.

- No lo creo, se como te sientes pero creo que el necesita estar solo en estos momentos. – dice Robin igual de preocupado que el mitad robot.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – dice Starfire apoyando a su líder.

El joven maravilla se dio cuenta de que la chica gótica había desaparecido.

El Chico Bestia salio de la torre y se dirigió a la ciudad con algo de temor, al llegar caminaba por las calles y se dio cuenta que nadie lo miraba ni nada, una pequeña niña se tropezó con el.

- Perdón señor. – dice la pequeña niña.

- No te preocupes. – dice el Chico Bestia ayudando a levantar a la niña.

- Hola. – dice una joven corriendo hasta ellos.

La joven se detiene en frente de ellos.

- ¿Rina te encuentras bien? – dice la joven arrodillándose ante la niña.

- Si, solo me caí. – dice Rina.

- Gracias por ayudar a mi hermana, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lizeth. – dice Lizeth sonriéndole al joven.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy, mi nombre es Gar. – dice el Chico Bestia muy tranquilo.

- Gracias por todo. – dice Lizeth y las dos se van caminando.

El joven sigue su camino hacia ninguna parte mientras una silueta escondida en las sombras lo seguía a lo lejos, las horas pasaban y el seguía su paseo, en todo el día había recorrido gran parte de la ciudad, había conocido a muchas personas y nadie lo había mirado extraño ni nada por el estilo, el no podía estar mas feliz y ya era hora de que regresara a la torre.

- Ya es hora de que vuelva. – piensa el Chico Bestia algo triste.

Tomo rumbo a la torre muy lentamente como si quisiera disfrutar cada segundo, al llegar sus amigos lo estaban esperando menos la chica gótica que aun no aparecía.

- Ya era hora. – dice Cyborg.

- ¿Te divertiste? – dice Starfire mirando al joven.

- Si, mucho. – dice el Chico Bestia muy feliz.

El joven fue a la cocina y comió un poco de tofu y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Lo mejor será que no esperes hasta mañana para aplicarte el virus. – dice Robin muy serio.

- Lo se. – dice el Chico Bestia muy triste.

El joven fue a su habitación tomo el frasco azul junto con la inyección y subió a la azotea, ya allí el se puso a mira hacia la ciudad.

- No quiero, quiero seguir siendo normal, no quiero volver a ser un monstruo pero no tengo opción. – dice el Chico Bestia muy triste.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, tomo la inyección la lleno del liquido azul y se la inyecto, el dolo del cambio volvió a pasar y cuando al fin termino pudo ver sus manos y noto que el color era verde.

- Otra vez, otra vez soy un monstruo. – dice el Chico Bestia muy triste.

- ¿Que haces tan solo? – dice Raven apareciendo al lado del joven.

- Solo quería estar solo. – dice el Chico Bestia sin mucho animo.

- Eso es raro en ti. – dice Raven mirándolo.

- Todos tenemos nuestros momentos, hasta yo. – dice el Chico Bestia un poco molesto.

La chica gótica se dio cuenta que logro pone al chico a la defensiva.

- Aunque no lo creas se como te sientes. – dice Raven un poco triste.

El la miro un poco sorprendido.

- Lo se, pero tu no eres como yo, yo soy un monstruo, una anormalidad, tu por el contrario eres muy linda. – dice el Chico Bestia sin darse cuenta.

La joven se sonrojo un poco por lo ultimo que el dijo pero este ni se dio cuenta.

- Tu tienes oportunidad de tener una vida normal, pero yo, yo no, nunca voy a tener a alguien que me acepte, que me quiera. – dice el Chico Bestia muy triste.

Ella lo miraba de una forma muy diferente ahora, jamás imagino que el en el fondo sufriera tanto.

- ¿Quien va a querer a alguien como yo? – dice el Chico Bestia aguantando las ganas de llorar.

El mantiene los ojos cerrados y Raven se le acerca y le toma una de sus manos, el la mira algo sorprendido. Ambos jóvenes se quedan viendo durante varios minutos, el siente unos deseos increíbles de besarla pero no se atreve por miedo a que ella no sienta lo que el siente por ella desde hace tanto tiempo.

El mira sus labios y sus deseos son cada vez mayores, la chica gótica se sonroja y le sonríe tímidamente y el decide tomar el riesgo.

- Chico Bestia, yo te quiero, no se como lo hiciste pero lo hiciste, te ganaste mi amor y eso no es nada fácil, a mi no me importa como eres por fuera, me importas como ees por dentro. – dice Raven muy sonrojada.

- ¿De verdad? – dice el Chico Bestia sin pode creer lo que escuchaba.

- Si, mucha gente me había dado la espalda tiempo atrás, pero tu no, confiaste en mi, creíste en mi, aun cuando se podría decir que te falle, nunca había querido a nadie como te quiero a ti, jamás había sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti, te amo. – dice Raven muy sonrojada.

Sin poder resistirlo mas el coloco su mano en la mejilla de ella y los dos acercaron sus rostros tímidamente, en cuanto la distancia era menor los nervios en ambos aumentaban, los poderes de Raven empezaron a romper algunas cosas dentro de la torre, finalmente el momento llego y sus labios se unieron en un torpe pero dulce beso.

Ambos se sentían como en un sueño, sus corazones latían tan rápido como les era posible, la felicidad los embargaba al compartir ese momento con ese alguien especial, el beso a cada momento se hacia mas apasionado y lo que comenzó como un beso tranquilo termino como una cargado de pasión, al separarse para respirar los dos se quedaron abrazados y cada uno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Finalmente mi deseo se cumplió. – dice el Chico Bestia muy feliz.

- ¿Cuál?, el de ser normal. – dice Raven muy confundida.

- No, el de poder estar a tu lado. – dice el Chico Bestia besando nuevamente a la joven.

Mientras ellos se besaban en la sala de control los titanes revisaban las cámaras de seguridad y habían visto todo lo que paso en la azotea.

- ¡Si! – dice Cyborg muy contento.

- Que bien. – dice Starfire abrazando al joven maravilla.

Ambos se separaron muy avergonzados y con sus mejillas muy rojas.

- Me alegro por ellos. – dice Robin muy nervioso.

- Si, yo también. – dice Starfire sonriendo nerviosa.

De esa forma el día termino anunciado la llegada de uno nuevo, con nuevas historias y tal vez un nuevo romance.

**FIN.**


End file.
